


Pillow Talk

by MysteryFicAnon



Series: Undertale Fic Requests [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And I just did it for the pun, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Puns & Word Play, The title is the most suggestive thing about this fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underfell Sans (Undertale), kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/pseuds/MysteryFicAnon
Summary: A cute fluffy prompt about making pillow forts for @silverryu25 on Tumblr, I hope you enjoy it!The prompt was: " 'Our kid is totally the one who wanted to build a pillow fort, not me. with the kustard duo?'"
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Undertale Fic Requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436539
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverryu25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/gifts).



Sans honestly wasn't sure what he’d been expecting. Apparently, in the 5 minutes it had taken him to shortcut to the store and buy snacks, a full pillow fort had somehow taken up more than half of their living room. He could hear Red’s voice coming from inside it, joined by Frisk’s soft giggles.

He smiled, carefully putting the bags down on the table. Neither of them had been planning to babysit the kid tonight, but Toriel had needed a hand, Papyrus was busy with his cooking class, and no one else was free. Sans probably should have suspected something when Red had insisted that he stay behind with Frisk, but at the time he’d been too busy wondering what he should grab for dinner to worry about it.

Sans crept up to the fort, carefully avoiding the creaky floorboards. He hovered right outside the tent for a moment, waiting until Red was about to tell the punchline of his joke before lunging forwards. He dramatically pulled a blanket hanging over the front to the side and sticking his head inside.

“and what’s all this?” Sans drawled, looking around. The internal structure was pretty nice, but Red’s magic was definitely helping it stay up.

Frisk looked up at him with a wide grin, eagerly signing. _“Red said we could make a castle! Isn’t it cool?”_

“he did, did he?” Sans turned to his boyfriend, raising a browbone. “and who exactly gave you the authority to create a silken fortress on the couch?”

“no one, but ‘m sure my boyfriend won’t mind.” Red said, winking up at him. “he’s already a king anyways, he deserves to relax in luxury.”

Sans couldn't help it. The smug look on Red’s face and the way he was sprawled out over the blankets was too funny. Sans snorted, rolling his eyes as he slipped inside the fort and sat himself down in Red’s lap.

“i got the baking soda volcano last time, so you’re explaining this one to paps,” Sans said, making himself comfortable.

“sure thing, sweetheart.” Red murmured, pressing a subtle kiss to the back of Sans’ skull. “now, open the curtain, servant.” Red ordered, snapping his fingers.

Frisk nodded, pulling aside a blanket so they could all see the television. Sans quickly snatched up the remote holding it to his chest protectively. Red’s chuckle rumbled against Sans’ back, but he didn't try to do anything. Sans turned on the television, flipping through the channels as Frisk moved back to sit next to them. As Sans watched Red use magic to float the food over to them, he knew he was in for a good time.


End file.
